Summer Rain
by Fullmetal Archer
Summary: My first song fic. Winry reflects on her last moments with Ed on the train station in Resembool, before he gets sent to the other side.


Greetings.

Okay, this is my first attempt at a song fiction. Sorry if it's too long, but read and review anyway. I do like to know if I suck or not.

I haven't seen the last few episodes of the series, so I don't know when and how Ed ended up in our world. I have seen COS, so I know a bit about it (like how Ed brought Al back and sent himself over in the process) I don't know details. This is based before Ed got sent over (obviously). He went to see Winry for an upgrade.

Pairings: Ed and Winry.

Spoilers: Don't think so.

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own FMA. I don't own 'Summer Rain' neither. That belongs to Belinda Carlisle.

Lightning flashed and shadows danced, making Winry Rockbell, automail mechanic, sob even harder. 'How many years has it been?' she asked herself bitterly, struggling to hold back the tears cascading down her red and puffy cheeks. 'How many years?' The rain poured down, an unnatural occurrence for summer.

_Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
_

The last time she had seen Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, it had been both the happiest and the most heartbreaking time of her life. That was, what? Five years ago this week.

He had left, apparently securing an important lead back at Central headquarters and she had accompanied him to the train station, in the outskirts of Resembool. Alphonse Elric (more commonly known as Al), Ed's little brother, currently residing in a suit of armour had stayed in Central, still researching the Philosopher's Stone. He had been the one who had sent for Ed. 'All Ed needed was an upgrade, so what was the point in me coming too?' was his logic.

_I can hear him saying _

'_Nothing will change  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain'  
_

There was little shelter at Resembool station, and the rain had poured down, lightning flashed, thunder crackled. A fierce storm for the middle of summer. Within seconds, both Ed and Winry had been soaked. Shivering, and desperately trying not to think of the impending departure, Winry had stared into space, wondering where in the world this feelings of foreboding were coming from. It made her heart ache, the thought that he may never come back. But she always managed to get used to it. Except this time was worse. It just wouldn't stop.

Shivering and desperately trying to keep her tears from Ed, she turned away, trying to keep the wrenching sobs tearing at her throat from making a sound. Beside her she heard the thud of a certain brown suitcase being set on the ground. 'What else could it be?' she asked herself. They were the only ones there.

_I remember the rain on our skin  
_

A flash of red to her right made her look up. Winry blinked disbelievingly, immediately coming to the conclusion that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Ed was spinning, slowly but still spinning, his face turned upwards to the sky. Without saying a word, he slowed to a stop, hand out, as if asking her to dance.

Unsure, she took the offered hand. Ed pulled her into a light embrace. It still shocked her, the fact that they were of the same height. She had expected she'd be able to call him 'shorty' forever.

Still without a word, they danced, the rain soaking them both completely and utterly. And Winry wasn't cold anymore. Ed seemed to be radiating a comforting heat. Maybe it was from his face which was a nice crimson by now. Winry was sure her face was mirror in colour.

_And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds_

"Winry," Ed had started. And seemed to lose nerve as to what he was going to tell her. His face, if possible, turned an even brighter red.

The blonde mechanic decided to give him a nudge. "Yes?"

"Uh…"

"Ed, tell me. Don't make me wrench you." The threat was a casual one.

The blond alchemist visibly cringed at that. "Um… Win…"

"Ed, for God's sake, spit it out!" The heartache was replaced rather quickly by annoyance. They had been best friends since birth, why couldn't he say what he had to?

"W-well, you know I-I've never been good with words-" 'Got that right, Ed,' she thought and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"So, here goes." 'And where did the rest of that sentence go?' she wondered. And was cut off by lips being gently pressed to hers. 'Oh my god…'

Ed broke the kiss rather quickly, now _glowing _a nice scarlet and leapt backwards, tripping over his suitcase and landing in a heap on the wet concrete.

_Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
_

Winry was shocked, to put it simply. And Ed was more than a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Winry! I don't know what came ov-" he stuttered out before being cut off by bubbles of laughter coming from his best friend. Hysterical, was what Winry Rockbell was at that moment. Whether from shock, relief or happiness, no one could tell. Not even Ed.

"Ed, since when are you so clumsy?" A delicate hand reached out to help him up.

"Uh…"

_I remember laughing 'till we almost cried  
There at the station that night  
I remember looking in his eyes_

Winry hauled Ed to his feet. 'This must be a dream,' she thought. Ed dusted invisible dust off his coat and attempted a smile.

Without even thinking, Winry all but yelled, "Ed, you are such an idiot!" and pulled him in for another kiss. Amazingly, said alchemist didn't struggle

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
_

An announcement rang through the air across the station, even cutting through the rain.

"All passengers for ten thirty four, train to Central, please get your luggage and stay behind the yellow line as the train pulls in."

_  
I can hear the whistle  
Military train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
_

The train, sleek from the rain, slowly screeched to a stop. Doors opened but no passengers filed out. A whistle cut through the air.

"Train to Central leaving in three minutes. All passenger please board within the next two minutes."

This time it was Winry that broke away. "You had better come back."

Ed managed one of his charming grins. "I will. I promise." 'Ed never breaks a promise…'

_I can hear him singing  
Ooh "Love Is Strange"  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain  
_

The rain suddenly increased in pressure as Ed unwilling released his beloved mechanic and picked up his brown suitcase.

_I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out  
As the train pulled out  
I can see my baby  
Waving from the train   
It was the last time that I saw him  
In the summer rain_

The trained slowly started to pull away. Winry, suddenly cold now that she didn't have Ed by her side, shivered again. A lone window opened, and a familiar blond head poked out.

"I love you Winry. And I will return!" His voice echoed around the silent station. Something red was flung out the window. The girl hastily snatched Ed's signature red cloak from the air. "Keep it," he called. "As my promise."

_Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in the summer…  
_

Every time she relived those few minutes on the train station, she would feel her happiness fade like a physical weakness. She started to tremble, and tears fell. And it was always worse when it stormed.

"Ed," Winry cried, always into her pillow, after locking her bedroom door so as not to be disturbed. "Come home…" She didn't dare take out that red cloak. Breakdown would soon follow that small action, she had learnt.

_Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart _

Lightning lit the room another reminder. How she hated it. The wind howled and thunder screamed. Sometimes she felt like screaming too.

A soft knock at her door. Her quick response, "I'm fine Granny, I'm just writing a bit then I'll go to sleep." A white lie. She was just about to take her diary out. Strangely, there was no answer. 'Might as well just ignore it. Just my imagination.'

_Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

A soft creak signaled her door opening. Winry leapt to her feet, wrench in hand. 'Maybe it's a burglar…' was her thought. A rather tall shadow entered the room, seemingly fumbling for the light switch. Winry crept up on the person, wrench in attack position.

_Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone away _

On the light flickered, casting shadows everywhere. The person was wearing old dull clothes, and was quite drenched.

"How did you get in here?" Winry demanded, about to bring her wrench down over this intruder's head.

The person turned around and Winry found herself gazing into a pair of fierce gold eyes.

"W-Winry…"

_  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

Okay, that ending sucked. When I finish watching the series I may fix this up a bit to make it fit. That's my excuse. Fixing up-ness depends if I get 3 reviews or not, though. I can but hope.


End file.
